Of Floors And New Jobs
by motherfickle
Summary: In which Blaine gets stressed, and Kurt has a surprise. Completely pointless college!Klaine oneshot. Also, I couldn't think of a good title.


**A/N: So, okay. I had all these good intentions where I would write and update all my WIPs this afternoon, but then I wrote this instead... My bad :/ **

**But I am working on them all and they're all almost half done! I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop, which my parents paid for anyway...**

* * *

><p>Blaine put his head in his hands and sighed. One thing he had completely failed to anticipate about college was the sheer amount of work that he would have to do.<p>

He had known, of course, that it would be harder than high school, but nothing could have prepared him for the five-hour long sessions he would have to spend in the library every evening just to keep up with all his classes. He no longer had any semblance of a social life, and it worried him slightly that he just couldn't bring himself to care.

No, other than the lack of sleep that the workload was causing, the only thing that really bothered him was the massively reduced amount of time that he got to spend with Kurt.

Kurt, who was wonderful and amazing and completely understanding of the fact that if Blaine ever wanted to become a doctor, life was going to be like this for the next few years.

Kurt, who even though he had the same amount of classes and the same amount of work seemed to be coping just fine, and had gained a tightly knit group of friends who he managed to go out with at least three times a week.

Kurt, who Blaine knew right now was out with said group of friends getting drunk.

Blaine didn't even mind really, he was just jealous.

Jealous of how Kurt was coping so much better than Blaine ever could. How he could finish all his work for the night in a couple of hours and then go out to god knows where for the evening. How he could arrive home at one in the morning and still manage to get up at seven, like he always did, in time for class.

But Blaine was getting sidetracked from the essay he was attempting to map out, and forced his mind to refocus on the subject at hand.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later he was distracted again. Credit where credits due, he had actually managed to finish planning the essay, even if he knew it would take him a good few hours to completely write it out.<p>

Looking at the clock he groaned. It was already 10pm, and he had a lecture at 8:30 in the morning. _Why _they held lectures at that sort of time was a mystery to Blaine, because surely the professors wanted to be there just as little as the students? But it wasn't up to him, obviously, and unless he wanted to fail he would be there, at the front of the class, five minutes before the lecture began, just like he always was.

Blaine heard a key in the lock just as he picked up his pen to being writing again. Kurt was home.

A grin that Blaine didn't even bother trying to suppress broke out across his face as Kurt entered the room. He looked up from his spot on the floor to see Kurt neatly hanging up his coat on the hook on the back of the door.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out, obviously not noticing his boyfriend on the carpet.

"I'm right here, dummy." He replied, sticking his tongue out as Kurt's eyes finally fell on him.

"Why are you on the floor? Again?" Kurt was giving him a quizzical look as he asked, and Blaine really couldn't blame him. There was a perfectly good desk not three feet to his left, but he had always preferred working on the floor.

He just shrugged and stood up, walking over to Kurt to give him a Hug From Behind. Those were his favourite type, right behind Sleepy Bedtime Cuddles. He nuzzled against Kurt's neck, feeling how cold it was from the harsh weather outside.

"You're strange," Kurt told him, just like he did every time Blaine tucked his face into that cozy spot where Kurt's neck hit his shoulders. But he could feel Kurt smiling, no matter what he said.

"You love me." He replied, smugly.

"You're lucky that's still true." But Blaine could hear the smirk in his voice. Kurt tried to shrug Blaine off, but he wouldn't budge.

"You're very clingy tonight, is everything okay?" He inquired, sounding concerned and turning in Blaine's embrace to face him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just stressed out I guess... And I know it's not your fault and you're just going out to have fun with your friends and I would never try and stop you from doing that or make you feel guilty about it or anything, but I hate how I almost never see you anymore. It's either I'm at the library working or you're out with your friends and I don't know... Do you think we're drifting apart?" Blaine cringed internally at his inability to stop talking.

Kurt looked stricken at what he'd said, and now Blaine was just waiting for the blow to fall. Why did he always have to mess everything up? It was just some stupid insecurity that didn't even matter and now Kurt was going to break up with him and why did he say anything at all? Oh yeah, because he was an _idiot..._

His train of thought was cut off as Kurt suddenly yanked him closer. Honestly that was the last thing he had been suspecting to happen, but he decided to just go with it.

"You are such an _idiot!_" Kurt hissed into his ear, reflecting Blaine's earlier thoughts.

"I know. I'm sorry." Blaine muttered.

"No! Don't apologise. I'm glad you told me that you felt like that, I'm just sad that you do. Because I have a confession to make..."

_Oh God, _Blaine thought, _he _is _going to break up with me..._

Kurt could obviously see the apprehension on his face, because he raised an eyebrow and Blaine smiled guiltily, pushing the doubts from his mind.

"Nothing like that! You know, you'd think that by now you'd have realised that I _physically can't leave you. _But anyway, what I actually wanted to say is that I haven't been spending all that time away from you just to be with my friends. I got a job."

Blaine's brow furrowed as he tried to work out why that was such big deal for Kurt not to have told him about it. And honestly he was slightly upset that he didn't.

"I know what you're thinking, and please don't get mad that I didn't say anything, but I had a good reason, I promise."

Blaine gave him a questioning look, and Kurt sighed in defeat.

"You know, I really wanted this to be a surprise, but I guess if you insist..."

A smile slowly formed on Blaine's face as he waited for Kurt to continue.

"So it's our three year anniversary soon, and I wanted to get you something really special, but do you know you're actually really hard to buy for? Anyway, so I thought about it for ages, and then I came up with the perfect thing. I guess it's kind of a selfish gift, but I thought it was perfect because I know how hard you've been working lately, and I know how stressed out you've been and I'm sorry I haven't been here but it's seriously expensive so I _had _to work more and-"

"Kuuuuurt, come on! What is it?" Blaine interrupted.

There was now a huge grin on Blaine's face that wouldn't go away as he tried to coax the surprise from Kurt.

"Are you sure you want to know? It _is_ supposed to be a surprise..."

"Kurt. Come on."

"Alright, alright! So I may or may not have been saving up to buy us tickets to go to Paris over the holidays..."

"...Are you serious?"

"Yes? Is that okay?" Kurt asked, sounding unsure.

"Kurt that is beyond okay!" Blaine exclaimed, trying to pull Kurt impossibly closer and burying his head in his shoulder.

"I'm glad you approve," Kurt murmured into Blaine's hair, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down his spine. "Now come on, I'm tired, and your essay can wait until the morning."

"No, Kurt, I can't... I have to finish it and then I have this test I have to study for and another paper that I really should get started on-"

"Blaine. It can wait. I know you, and I know that none of those things will be due until at least next week, so stop stressing okay? And come to bed. I want to snuggle."

"Low blow, Kurt, low blow. You _know _I can't resist your cuddles!" Blaine whined as Kurt pulled him towards their bedroom.

Kurt just smiled, happy that things were okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Blainers...**


End file.
